


Kinky Little Space Nerds

by DuckDean7691



Category: markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Consent, DDLG, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Future BDSM, Future Chapters with DDLG, Kinky, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PWP, Roughness, Some Fluff, Some Vanilla, Switching, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckDean7691/pseuds/DuckDean7691
Summary: You know the theory that it's usually the nerdiest people that end up being the kinkiest little shits?Well friend I am here to prove that to you through various chapters of smut and rare fluff that come from the creative place that is my mind, with some of the biggest nerds, Markiplier and Stone-Faced Tyler.





	1. Space Club

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Late Valentine's Day!!
> 
> Haven't posted any works for awhile here, but I'm hoping to be able to update this one regularly because I love writing about this stuff.  
> Enjoy ;)  
> Leave a kudos or comment if you'd like

'Come on, all the times your lame ass spends dancing around in the kitchen will finally pay off!'  
I thought to myself just after I wildly made the decision to go check out a new club near the outskirts of LA. I'd been up in the observatory for my Astronomy College class, spending hours and hours gazing up into the sky, my obsession with the universe growing every night.  
I usually showed up a couple hours before sunset, and the view of the vast city of Los Angeles below is absolutely unbeatable. Picking up the habit of staring at the city before it gets dark is how I was able to notice the construction happening on the outskirts of the city, not far from the Observatory itself.  
Learning that it was a late-night club came from my obsession with space as well, because it turns out the inside of this club has a special dance floor that can change to different scenes and portrayals of deep space.  
'Of course that's the reason you're going to this club. Nerd.'  
I chastised myself and smiled, grinning larger at the thought of dancing in a place where I would be surrounded by galaxies on the floors and walls.  
'Maybe I'll even wear those boots...'  
I grinned almost madly, blushing at the thought and rushing to properly put away parts of the telescope I was working with so I could get to my apartment and change into the outfit I was visualizing in my head.  
'Time to prove that nerds can be hot too.'

~~~~~~

Surprisingly, I was able to make it into the club pretty quick. The line outside wasn't long, although for a Thursday night it was more packed than I expected it to be. 'More nerds in this part of town than I thought?'  
I thought silently to myself.  
Approaching the bouncer wasn't as intimidating as I was afraid it would be, she was a butch-type girl with short bright red hair and plenty of tattoos, but she smirked when she saw me at the door and let me pass without hesitation  
First walking into this club, the noise that escaped me was probably borderline orgasmic. My heart easily picked up rhythm and synced with the amazing music, but what hypnotized me was the walls and dance floors. They were covered with a beautiful show of a massive galaxy with brilliant colors flooding between bursts of bright stars and huge suns shining in the distance of the screens.  
Nearly stumbling in the tall heels that were so shiny they reflected the bright stars onto the black material stretching up to my calves, I giggled like the huge geek that I was and proudly strode to the middle of the dance floor and showed off exactly how this little nerd knew how to dance.

~~~~~~

'Damn this outfit was perfect for this club.'  
A purple, red, and black space-themed dress with small white-dots of stars seemed very fitting for the clubs theme.  
'Right, because you wore this dress just because of the theme.'  
I smirked to myself, rolling my hips and bending my legs in all the right moves to show off just how beautifully this tight dress hugged my curves and showed off all the right places. The black lace-up high heels I wore made it so much easier to dance like a stripper who's rent was due the next day.  
I lost track of time or how long I had been in the club, but I'd noticed there wasn't a large crowd of people still around, just a moderate bunch scattered around, which meant more room on the dance floor to admire the designs that were flowing over the screens. The DJ kept spinning and the music kept going, so I didn't have a care in the world about time. 

A pleasant note that I did catch onto were two figures sitting in seats near the bar of the club who had started to notice my dance moves about 4 songs back. I could tell they were a little shy to be staring at me, because on the occasional burst of a star on the wall, I could see the shorter one blushing a bit more than the taller one.  
In a burst of confidence, I strolled over and ordered a water, slipping them a note on a bar napkin as I finished drinking and winked at the bartender.  
'No need to be shy ;)'  
I remember giggling to myself like a school girl on my way back to the dance floor and locking eyes with both of them. After doing a full-body roll that started with a hair flip and traveled all the way from my shoulders to my hips, I caught the slight movement of the shorter figure adjusting his very obvious tight leather pants.  
I smirked to myself, and the DJ started playing a bassy song called "Bite" by Troye Sevian.  
I turned my back to the direction of the figures and started swiveling my hips to the beat of the song, loving the way the heels made it easier to tantalize anyone who was watching.  
Suddenly there were hands gently hovering over my hips, moving along with how they swayed to the song, almost silently asking permission, but barely able to keep to themselves.  
I straightened my posture, standing up tall and pushing my hips into their large palms, their hands strong and steady on my body, taking that as me saying "yes." I resumed my hip rolling, experimentally grinding back onto their body and earning a wanton groan of frustration.  
I gasped, barely audible over the constant bass drops of the song still playing, because I could feel a promising bulge through the leather material.  
I ran my hands through my hair to move it up off of my neck for a second because I could feel my body temperature rising, and as soon as my neck was exposed a hot pair of lips were pressing right behind my ear.  
I moaned loud enough only for the person behind me to hear, and I could tell because I felt their mouth turn up in a slight grin.  
The hot lips leaned closer and nibbled near the bottom of my ear and finally spoke.  
"I hope your little note back there wasn't a game."  
His voice was deep and smoother than anything I had ever felt, like honey was being drizzled all over my skin.  
Despite the weakness in my knees, I managed to turn my body around to face my handsome stranger.  
From what I could see, he had a muscled body underneath a tight purple v-neck and was just about my height with these heels I had on. I could sort of tell he had golden skin and soft dark hair in the lighting of the room, and a twinkle in his big eyes that held promise of something delicious.  
Finding my voice again, I decided to see where I could take this.  
"Oh it wasn't a game, but if it was, I'd let you play with me."  
I daringly tilted my head and tried to egg him on, and as soon as the words were out of my mouth, his hands on my hips pulled me even closer than before and tightened their grip.  
He tilted his head and let his eyes wander over what felt like every inch of me they could see, and lingered at the places he wanted to see more of.  
His gaze practically burned through the material of my dress, and I felt the strong urge to remove the suddenly constricting article of clothing. 

When he locked eyes with me again, I could see the sparkle there had turned into a mischievous hunger. He grinned and leaned his head next to my ear again.  
"Like to be played with do you?"  
He growled a low sound at the back of his throat, a noise that caused a warm shiver to snake up my spine.  
"Y-yes."  
I breathed the word into his ear, my split second of stuttering clearly turning him on as he chuckled darkly and pulled me closer by my ass to grind on the front of his leather pants. I gasped at the same time that he moaned softly, because the friction between us was heating up and teetering on the edge of 'just not enough.'  
The DJ seemed to sense the change in atmosphere to the dance floor, and started playing an even more bassy song. I recognized it as "Flesh" by Simon Curtis and immediately felt my body pulse in excitement. I daringly dragged my hands up the back of his shirt, and ran my nails through his hair, loving his reaction of a content and heated sigh.  
I smirked to myself for a moment, before a small whimper escaped my lips. I felt another pair of strong hands sliding down my sides to my hips and teasing at going farther down my thighs past the hem of the dress.  
The man in leather pants seemed to lock eyes with the person now pressing up behind me, and smiled expectantly.  
"Didn't think you'd get away with teasing only now Mark did you?"  
A voice coming from behind me seemed to seep into my bones and caused my body temperature to rise. I automatically arched my spine and pressed my ass back into another promising bulge, through jeans this time instead of leather.  
Not trusting my voice enough to speak, I daringly leaned my head back onto his broad shoulder and stared up into his large blue eyes. I bit my lip and shrugged as a response, which earned Mark's hands sliding down and squeezing my ass hard while the other man ran his large hands up to my chest and briefly fondled my breasts. This happened perfectly in time with when the song lyrics said  
"Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh..."  
I moaned a little too loudly at a "quiet" part of the song after that, and Mark made some disapproving clucks of his tongue.  
"Tyler, Tyler, Tyler..." He watched my face as he pinched the sides of my ass, causing me to whine. "Don't you want a more private viewing of this show?"  
He released me with one hand and gestured to my body up and down.  
His tone somehow dropped even lower with his next answer  
"She said she'd like to be played with."  
Tyler, the taller one who was teasing his hot fingers up the inner parts of my thighs, chuckled a low sound and nibbled the shell of my ear, earning another whimper from me.  
"Absolutely." 

The space now shared between Mark, myself, and Tyler could have easily become the hottest place on the dance floor, at least that's how it felt with their hands wandering and teasing all over the places where the dress exposed my skin.  
By the time the songs final bass drops were fading out, I was panting against Tyler and Mark, and dared locking eyes with Mark. He was gasping softly for air and his pupils had grown wide with lust.  
I could feel Tyler's chest moving up and down against my back, his muscles feeling hard and impressive.  
Despite my brain melting since I was pressed up between two hot, sweaty, muscled men, I somehow managed to find my voice again. I leaned forward to Mark's ear, kissing just below the lobe while at the same time arching my spine to press my ass firmly back against Tyler's bulge, which he quickly sucked in air through his teeth in response.  
"I think we should move this 'show' to our own little space."  
(I will not apologize for that pun, FIGHT ME.)

~~~~~~

In a blur of half-stumbling off the dance floor, Tyler and Mark practically ran to pay their tab at the bar, and then returned to my side to walk to the exit of the club.  
I couldn't stop grinning in excitement for what the rest of my night had in store, both the boys were still gasping to catch their breath and had to adjust their pants a few times on the way to the door.  
There weren't anymore people waiting outside the club, so the bouncer girl got a good look at the three of us and our flushed-red faces and smirked with a knowing look. 

Mark was having more trouble than Tyler as far as keeping his hands from stripping me out of my dress right there on the street, but Tyler insisted Mark would have to wait and that they lived a decent walking distance from the club.  
I cheekily smirked and swayed my hips more than necessary as I waltzed in front of them both, feeling the hot gaze of Mark and Tyler's eyes glued to my ass. I felt powerful, knowing I had this effect on such seemingly dominant-type men.  
But they only let me have that power for a few moments longer, and suddenly I was being picked up at the waist and thrown over the broad shoulder of Tyler.  
Mark was right behind him, smiling up at my flustered expression.  
"You've done it now baby girl."  
Mark's voice was thick with promise and I half-moaned at his choice of pet-name for the moment.  
As if on cue to prove Mark's point, Tyler walked up the polished wooden steps to a beautiful house overlooking the hills of LA and as soon as he was through the door frame, a loud spank landed hard across my ass.  
I cried out in surprise and felt a pulse of heat from my core that made my panties slick. Mark watched my expression the whole time and smirked, obviously pleased with my response. Mark quickly shut and locked the door and came around to be face to face with Tyler.  
"I think she's into the things we're hoping for." He half-whispered in a gravelly tone.  
Tyler wrapped one strong arm securely around my waist, keeping me still on his shoulder. His free hand slowly slid up between my legs, causing goose bumps to rise where his warm fingers trailed past the bottom of my dress and-  
"Mmf!"  
A noise of pleasure slipped out of my throat when his strong fingers started teasing over where my core was making my panties slick. Little gasps of pleasure escaped my mouth as he teased harder over my panties and then it was over too quickly as he drew back his hand. I mewed in protest, trying and failing to squirm in his grip. He held it up in the light, almost as if showing off a prize to Mark, his fingers shining from my excitement.  
"I think this confirms our hopes."

~~~~~~

Mark and Tyler seemed to share a brief moment of eye contact before Tyler was asking him to please remove his and Mark's shoes.  
Once that was done, the lights were turned off and Tyler was carrying me up the stairs to the second floor. I began squirming again, the arousal between my legs making it increasingly harder to keep still. Mark grinned at me, loving the impatience that I showed on my face. I blushed at realizing how needy I probably looked and sounded, but I also didn't care because it seemed to turn them both on even more.  
Tyler reached a door that lead to a bedroom with blue walls and a large bed with a dark-gray oversized comforter on top.  
'Good, maybe if we leave stains they won't show.'

Tyler gently gripped my sides with both hands and lifted me as if I weighed nothing onto the edge of the bed. I brushed my hair out of my eyes and as soon as I was sitting comfortably Tyler's mouth was pressing against mine in a gentle question.  
I fluttered my eyes closed instantly. His lips were soft and warm, but I could also tell he was barely keeping it together. He pulled back after a moment, his eyes searching mine for a response.  
I wrapped my arms around his neck, a silent way of giving permission. He must have caught on, because he wickedly grinned before kissing me again, this time with more intensity and heat. I felt warm hands teasing slowly up my thighs again and instinctly spread my legs little by little until his fingers were once again rubbing over the hot fabric of my panties.  
I shuddered and tried to press forward into his hand, needy for the friction.  
"O-ohh god please. P-please touch me." I gasped between hotly biting and worrying at Tyler's bottom lip.  
"Goddamn, you beg so nicely.."  
Tyler grunted softly and obliged. He applied more pressure, rubbing circles over my clit through the panties with his thumb, while two fingers teased at my entrance, becoming more hot and wet by the second.  
I opened my eyes and reluctantly broke the hot make out session to pull Tyler's head closer to me, clinging to him and whimpering soft pleads into his ear. From his new angle he teasingly bit and sucked at the junction of my neck and shoulder.  
I gasped and looked in Mark's direction and saw the lust-hungry look in his deep brown eyes. He had stripped off the v-neck and leather pants, standing now in just red boxers with black trim. I was correct, he had golden smooth skin that was bulked into perfect curves of muscle and a badass looking scar in the middle of his abs. One of his hands was running through his hair, trying to keep it out of his eyes to be able to take in the entire scene before him. The other hand was squeezing the bulge clearly visible through his boxers, causing him to moan softly at his own applied pressure.  
I bit my lip at the sight of Mark's arousal through his boxers, and gasped when I felt Tyler suck hard at a section of my neck and released my skin with a loud pop, the area going to obviously be marked. (Yes another pun I'm a little shit.)  
'Good.' I thought wickedly to myself.  
My mind was quickly thrown off that thought as suddenly Tyler's fingers became impatient and slid my panties to the side to start pushing into my entrance.  
I whimpered loudly and dug my nails into his back through his shirt, earning another grunt from Tyler. 

The sight caused Mark to half-growl in what sounded like jealousy, and tug impatiently at his member through his boxers.  
"Fuuck."  
I drew out the word longer than normal as Tyler gently fit two fingers into me and was teasing them in and out agonizingly slow. I tangled one of my hands into his curly brown hair and with the other hand I reached out to beckon Mark to come closer. Mark obliged, walking up behind Tyler and gently cupping my cheek in his large warm hands.  
"You're so beautiful like this, y'know that?"  
His voice was almost a gasp in a deep tone, and I slid my hand down his abs to the hem of his underwear, lingering for a few seconds just to tease and then sliding it down to rub his dick over the thin red material. Mark hissed through his teeth and pressed into my hand, openly needing more than just this friction.  
Trying to concentrate with Tyler still greedily suckling at my neck and leaving what felt like dozens of hickies over the skin was incredibly difficult. I stroked Mark's dick up and down a few more times over the material in rhythm to Tyler's fingers between my legs and gave it another squeeze. I nibbled at Tyler's shoulder to get his attention.  
"I think we've got too many clothes on Tyler..." I practically purred into his ear. He released his teeth from my collar bone and leaned back to look at what his work had done to me so far, keeping his fingers inside me, causing me to whimper under my breath.  
Pleased with my reactions, he slipped his fingers out for now and brought his hand up to his mouth, sucking them clean and smiling in approval of the taste.  
"Jesus Tyler, way to leave me any space to mark her up..." Mark pouted in a growl.  
Tyler smirked around his fingers and popped them out of his mouth before standing up and leaning down to whisper something into Mark's ear. Mark's eyes grew even wider and an almost evil-looking grin spread over his face.  
"W-what did he-"  
"Ah ah, that's for us to know, and for you to find out." Tyler began pulling his shirt up over his head and tossed it to the floor, revealing a chest and arms that appeared to be scuplted like the Ancient Greek statues of the gods. He unbuttoned his jeans and could have ripped off the fly based on how his muscles flexed, slowly dragging the ivory material down his toned pale legs, leaving the clothing a crumpled heap on the floor that he stepped out of. Tyler now stood proudly in black boxers with yellow trim and the yellow Batman symbol bulging over where his dick was in the material. Any other time, I would compliment the garment choice, but right now I was more concerned with the prizes underneath the cloth.  
Mark and Tyler stood before me in boxers that left absolutely nothing to the imagination, slightly panting in arousal, and both giving me expectant looks that a feral beast might give to it's soon to be prey.  
"Your turn now baby girl."

I realized that I was the last one to still be wearing everything that I had on since the club. I blushed a soft pink in my cheeks and stood up shakily from the bed. I wobbled only for a moment of readjusting to standing in my heels and slowly turned my back to the boys. I arched my lower back and bent forward from the waist just a little. Mark seemed to catch on, stepping forward and unzipping the back of my dress all the way down to the curve of my back. He ghosted his fingers over my soft skin, causing the hairs on my neck to stand up. When his fingertips had made there way to where the zipper ended, he slid them between the dress and my skin, giving my ass several squeezes that caused me to moan softly.  
I felt another pair of hands, Tyler's, tugging the top part of my dress down my shoulders. I had to straighten my posture to slide the dress off properly, which meant Mark had to move his hands from their position of kneading my ass greedily.  
"Easy Mark... Let's get what dress off first yeah?" Tyler remarked, his voice a soft rumble.  
Mark seemed to grunt briefly as a reply.  
I slid the tight dress off my body slowly, bending all the way over to finish pushing it off my legs, hearing two loud gasps behind me. I smirked, hoping it was because they'd gotten a view of my black panties with pink lace on the edges, tight enough to look like they were painted onto my skin.  
I stood up and adjusted the matching black bra with hot pink flowers on each cup.  
I turned slowly to face the boys again and was greeted with Tyler much closer than before, large hands coming up to cup my jaw on both sides and kiss me hungrily. Mark walked around behind me and pulled my hips right against his, grinding his rock hard erection on my ass, the only separation being the thin material of his boxers and my panties. I moaned hotly into Tyler's mouth and he ran one large hand through my hair, tugging in just the right places. I whimpered and sucked on his tongue in approval.  
"Goddamn." Was sighed into my mouth as a reply and Tyler tugged on my hair harder.  
Mark kept one of his hands in a grip on my hip while the other trailed up my body to the clip of the bra. He hooked two fingers under the clip and pushed the sides apart, an expert sounding *SNAP* and I was sighing loudly in relief of the release of pressure off my boobs.  
Tyler broke the kiss and gazed down at me with hooded eyes.  
"Feel better?" They both asked in unison.  
I blushed for a moment and nodded.  
"Good," I could hear the smirk in Mark's voice, "because that was only getting in the way."  
As if to prove his point, Tyler stepped back for a moment and stared at my chest with admiration. He knelt after a moment, reaching his hands up and massaged my breasts, causing me to gasp and moan at the same time. Leaning forward, Tyler sucked one of my nipples into his hot mouth, making me cry out and run my fingers through his soft hair, tugging and urging him on.  
Mark had climbed onto the mattress next to us, sitting up on his knees he reached carefully for my head and turned my jaw so I was facing him. He kissed me in a sense that he was a drowning man and I was the oxygen. Mark sucked and nibbled at my bottom lip, making me sigh out his name.  
"Maaark..." He smiled against my mouth. Tyler popped my nipple out of his mouth and trailed soft kisses over to the other one. He bit it gently and I whined at the sensation, raking my nails down his neck and upper back.  
"F-fuck Tylerrr.." I moaned between kissing Mark hotly.  
He licked where he had bitten as if to nurse a wound, and then sucked on the nipple hard like it was his favorite candy in the world. I began panting and blushing hot pink in my cheeks.  
Mark tugged my hair in a signal to break the kiss and look into my eyes with his deep chocolate lustful stare. 

"Lay back on the bed baby girl."  
Mark half-growled between panting.  
Tyler sucked one more time before releasing my nipple with a wet *pop* and stood in front of me, squeezing over the bulged Batman logo of his underwear to relieve some of the pressure building.  
Mark moved from his kneeling position on the bed to standing next to Tyler and I. 

I stood awkwardly for a moment, realizing I'd left my tall laced black boots on.  
"S-should I- "  
"No." They said at the same time, as if reading my mind.  
"I don't mind them at all." Mark smirked, giving me a gentle push that caused me to land softly on my back on the comforter.  
Mark and Tyler stared down at me as if I was something delicious to eat.  
"And now, I get my turn to mark you up." Mark said in his gravelly tone.  
"W-what do you- "  
"Shhhh..." Mark was already gently pushing my knees apart, guiding them to bend and spread my legs for him. "Just let me show you princess."  
I shivered at the pet name as it sent a pulse of heat between my legs.  
Mark scooted so he was on laying on his belly between my legs and leaned his face up to place a feather-light kiss over the center of my panties.  
He then proceeded to drag his tongue over each of my hipbones and stopped at one to start sucking hard at the skin. I groaned loudly and tangled my fingers into his dark brown hair. He left three different deep red hickeys around one hip, and dragged his tongue where the skin just barely uncovered by my panties over to the other side, and repeated the process.  
Only this time, he sucked even harder and these hickeys turned out purple.  
I shamelessly was letting all kinds of small sounds slip and was softly panting at how hot this entire event had been so far. 

"God the little noises you make..." Tyler groaned out still standing next to us. Seemingly not wanting to be contained anymore, Tyler pulled out his impressive erection and started jerking himself slowly, his fingers wrapped perfectly around his girth, watching Mark leave bruises with his mouth all over me. I gasped loudly at the size, which made Tyler grin with pride. 

Mark seemed to notice and bit down on the fleshy part of my thigh to get my attention back, causing me to cry out in a high pitch. Not yet satisfied with the reaction, Mark applied more pressure to the bite, breaking the skin lightly, that caused me to pull his hair hard.  
"F-fuck yesss." I said in an almost scream.  
Mark sucked at the wound he'd created, lapping at the tiny droplets of blood as they appeared from where his teeth were and soothingly kissed it several times before moving on to another area of skin. He left small hickeys up and down the other parts of my thigh, the darkest being the very first. Each time he started a new one I was in suspense of when he'd bite me really hard again. He finally did when he'd marked up the other thigh with some little hickeys first, then sucked a deep purple one that was sure to leave teeth marks.  
"N-now I see what you meant."

I shyly giggled breathlessly, running my fingers over the indents left by Mark's teeth on my thighs.  
He smirked, and proceeded to go back to each hickey, kitten-licking them and then letting his warm lips linger on each for a few moments. I sighed softly and relaxed, not realizing just how much his intense bites had made me arch my back.  
"Mmm..." I gently ran my fingers through his hair, hearing him make soft-like purrs against my thighs, his scruff rubbing against my skin in all the right ways.  
But just as he was soothing the last hickey, he reached with one hand to the top of my panties and pulled them down my legs, over my boots, and tossed them on top of my dress on the floor.  
I felt my cheeks burn hot at finally being exposed, my legs twitching instinctively to close or hide myself.  
But Mark's strong hands held my knees where they were, even spread them a little more. His eyes gazed down at my exposed sex, pupils dialated with lust and he let out a low groan.  
"Fuck, you're so beautiful." He breathed as he lifted my thighs onto his shoulders and gingerly slid his tongue through my folds, slowly up to my clit.  
Mark paused there and suckled at the pink pearl, groaning against my skin and lighting up the sensitive bundle of nerves.  
I whined loudly and arched my back up off the bed, tugging at his hair, the heels of my boots digging into his back just slightly. He swirled his tongue around a few more times before moving it up and down again, my juices coating his lips and tongue.  
"How does she taste?" Tyler half-moaned from where he was still standing, still stroking his impressive cock and watching us on the bed.  
"Fuckin' amazing." Mark groaned, his mouth against my entrance, the vibration sensation causing me to whimper. He pulled his head up and looked me intensely in the eyes, sending pulses of heat from my chest to my core.  
"God, you taste wonderful." He gasped, smiling.  
Tyler down leaned over the bed, his face close to Mark's.  
"I wanna taste." Tyler pressed his lips to Mark's and they both moaned into each other's mouths, tongues dancing and swirling the flavor around.  
Tyler was still jerking himself while kissing Mark, his dick leaking even more pre-cum. The scene caused me to whine and reach toward between my legs for stimulation. But a strong hand quickly held onto my wrist just before I could reach my sex. Mark broke the kiss with Tyler reluctantly and turned his head to look at me again, this time an evil glint in his eye.  
"You don't get to cum that easy." He growled through a smile.  
I whimpered, not even bothering to tug my hand from his strong grip. Tyler stood up straight again, giving himself a few more squeezes before he was climbing up onto the bed and kneeling on his knees near the headboard.

Mark gave one more slow lick through my folds up to my clit and then gave a smack to it with his hand, causing me to jolt and cry out loudly.  
He pushed himself up onto his elbows and then stood up between my legs at the edge of the bed. His red boxers were straining tightly against his erection and there was a small dark spot where his precum had leaked through.  
Mark bent over and nearly hissed as he pulled his boxers off entirely, his hard cock lightly bouncing free. He gave himself a few strokes, sighing at finally giving himself contact and squeezing the base of his thick cock, precum dripping out the tip. I stared, mesmerized, licking my lips and flicking my gaze between his eyes and his fingers stroking his hard dick. I squirmed slightly, the heat between my thighs pulsing. Mark reached for my sides and pulled my forward, sitting me up on the edge of the bed. He was leaning down and cupping my jaw in his big warm hands. His eyes were a deep chocolate, with a kind twinkle gazing down into mine.  
He leaned down so his mouth was gently scraping his teeth on the shell of my ear, causing a shiver to run up my spine.  
"I hope you didn't plan on walking tomorrow baby girl..." Mark growled into my ear in somehow an even deeper octave than before.  
I whimpered loudly and leaned forward slightly at the rush of blood to my cheeks, blushing deep colors of red.  
Mark's hands were on my hips again, guiding me to stand slightly and turning me around, directing me to crawl on my hands and knees towards Tyler.  
I looked up into Tyler's gorgeous blue eyes and let my view travel down his muscled body to where he was still lazily stroking his massive cock. I gasped, slightly nervous, but my thoughts were interrupted when a hard smack was laid across my ass. My body jolted forward and I bounced slightly on the mattress, landing me right in front of Tyler's dick. I placed a kiss to the tip, tasting precum and earning a short gasp from Tyler.  
Mark's hands were kneading at my ass again, nails occasionally digging into where I could feel a handprint forming from the smack.  
"Mmf Mark..."  
I arched my back and pressed back into his hands, enjoying how he was handling me.  
Tyler seemed to want more of my attention and tangled his fingers through my hair, bringing my head forward to rub the head of his dick over my plump pink lips. I moaned as he did this few times, sticking my tongue out and teasing it over the sensitive nerves of his cock head.  
"Fuckin' little tease..." Tyler growled through gritted teeth, tugging my hair and slipping his cock past my lips into the warmth of my mouth. I rolled my eyes back and bobbed my head slowly, suckling on the tip the most.  
"Mmmm..."  
I hummed around how much of Tyler's dick had fit into my mouth so far, the vibrations earning a groan from him. I relaxed my jaw and slid his cock deeper into my mouth, loving how full my mouth felt and enjoying the masculine taste flooding my tongue.  
Focused almost entirely on Tyler's dick in my mouth, I nearly squealed when I felt Mark's tongue teasing at my clit again, gripping the blanket beneath me in a loose fist when he suckled particularly hard and then smacked my ass on the other cheek. Another red handprint would show up for sure, and the thought caused me to moan again around Tyler's cock. 

"Guhh, such a good girl." Tyler groaned, tugging my hair a little harder and easing more of his dick past my lips. My eyes watered slightly for a moment, adjusting to the pace Tyler found, holding me by my hair and thrusting gently into my mouth.  
Another whine escaped me when Tyler's head hit the back of my throat at the same time that Mark pushed one finger into my tight hole.  
His rhythm was gentle at first, and I fluttered my eyelashes as he pushed back and forth, nice and slow. I shifted my knees a bit more apart, earning the teasing of Mark's middle finger next to his index finger and his tongue swirling around my clit again.  
I arched my spine and practically mewed around Tyler's dick, my one grip on the comforter tightening. Mark's middle finger took more teasing and coaxing to fit next to the first, but when he slid it in I slipped Tyler's dick out of my mouth to drag out a long moan.  
"Ahh f-fuck!" I panted between noises that couldn't help slipping past my lips, stroking Tyler's dick with one hand to replace my mouth for a few moments.  
"Goddamn you're really tight."  
I could hear the smile and approval in Mark's voice and it made me blush pink.  
"T-this is only my- fuck-"  
My sentence was cut off when Mark was sucking at my clit again and curling his fingers inside me. I was making all kinds of little noises of moans and sighs before I guided Tyler's dick back into my mouth.  
Tyler inhaled sharply and found his rhythm of thrusting again, loving the feel of my tongue as it traced patterns on the underside of his cock.  
Mark teased his tongue around the base of his fingers when they were pushed in as far as he could, before pulling them out and teasing in his ring-finger. I moaned loudly again around Tyler, causing him to tug in appreciation at my hair and kept me from pulling off his dick this time.  
Mark fit all three fingers into my hot dripping core and moved his head back enough to whistle as if impressed.  
"That's it baby doll, let me in."  
I blushed crimson in my cheeks and he started to gently thrust his fingers in and out, urging my muscles to adjust.  
I let my hips rock a little in rhythm with his fingers, mewing softly around Tyler's dick every time Mark pushed his fingers back in. Mark also moved his thumb over my clit, applying pressure and rolling it in circles, combined with his fingers inside me had sparks flying up and down my skin. 

I slipped Tyler's dick out of my mouth and stroked him with my hand. I tried to catch my breath, already missing the feeling of Tyler filling my mouth.  
"M-mark if you keep d-doing that I'm going t-to come- Fuck!"  
He interrupted me with a hard smack across the ass, causing me to squeal and then purr at the sting of another handprint.  
"Been such a good girl since we got home, but can't have you coming just yet."  
Mark's tone was deep and dripping with dominance that I felt my knees go even weaker.  
I continued to stroke Tyler and dropped my head, a sign to show both Tyler and Mark that I was submitting to them tonight.  
Mark pulled his fingers out of me, making me whine at the sudden emptiness and felt his weight lift off the bed for a moment.  
Then I heard a small tearing sound, and a few seconds later Mark was pushing my knees farther apart, making enough space to climb back onto the bed and kneel between my legs. His hands were warm and massaging my ass, his right hand trailing to my core. He pushed his thumb into the tight hole, making me groan. His thumb was quickly replaced by the head of his thick cock rubbing and teasing up and down my entrance, getting nice and wet from my arousal.  
"Ohhh god yess..."  
I bit my lower lip, my body quivering at the feeling of just how thick his tip felt and just how badly I needed him inside me.  
I tried pushing my hips up and back against Mark, but all it did was cause him to grip my hips firmly and tease his entire length on my slick folds, rubbing and pressing in all the right places to drive me crazy. I felt Mark's body bend and his abs hovered over my spine, his breath suddenly hot on my skin and his teeth nibbling the sensitive area right behind my ear.  
"Not so fun bein' teased is it?" He growled, all the hairs on my neck standing up and goosebumps appearing on my arms.  
"M-mark... God, please." I panted, still facing down toward the mattress.  
Tyler pulled my hair so my head was back up and he could look me in the eyes.  
"Gotta beg prettier than that." Tyler huskily said with a smirk. "Say it louder baby girl."  
I looked up at Tyler with wide eyes and pink blushing cheeks as he teased his cock over my lips again, smearing their pink with precum.  
"Mark, please..." I breathed, "Please. I need it.."  
I felt Mark's body straighten back into his kneeling position, keeping one hand gripping my hip hard enough to leave bruises, and the other moved to stroke his dick against my sex.  
He guided the head to my tight entrance and pushed inside. Mark's dick was thick and full, so he was gentle and patient, urging my body to relax and take him.  
I opened my mouth to moan loudly, and Tyler look the opportunity to push his cock back into my mouth, growling at the vibrations from my noises.  
I suckled at Tyler's dick, happy to feel my mouth so full again. Mark finally fit his entire length inside of me and I was almost seeing stars at how huge he felt. He gave me a few moments to adjust to his size, running both hands soothingly up my back.  
"Mmmmmff.." I moaned and fluttered my eyelashes, sucking Tyler even deeper into my mouth. 

I spread my knees just a bit more and arched my spine, pushing back onto Mark's dick, showing him that he could start moving. His thrusts were shallow at first, I could tell he was holding back to let my body relax.  
I looked up at Tyler, we locked eyes for a few moments while I slid his dick out of my mouth and swirled my tongue all around his sensitive head.  
Tyler hissed through gritted teeth and pulled my hair, pushing his cock back into my mouth. He looked up at Mark and gave him a nod.  
Tyler glanced down at me and smirked wickedly. Not a second after he did that, Mark had picked up his rhythm and was thrusting his dick into me with more force.  
I cried out loudly around Tyler and gripped the comforter hard, Mark's dick stretching me and filling me up like I'd never felt before.  
I sucked at Tyler harder and faster, reaching up with my other hand to cradle his balls and stimulate them. Tyler's muscles were tensing and I could tell he was on the edge.  
"Fuck, such a good girl. Feel so good, shit-"  
He cut himself off with a loud moan. I was stroking the length of Tyler that I could not fit into my mouth and twirling my tongue around his sensitive head.  
"Mmmmf... Harder.." I tried to beg with Tyler's dick in my mouth. Streams of whimpers and moaning were all the noises the men could understand. I pushed on Tyler's hip with one hand, and he let me catch my breath quickly.  
"Harder, Mark. Harder, please!" I begged between panting and resumed sucking Tyler down as far as I could.  
Mark didn't need to be told twice, he gripped both my hips hard, fingers digging in to leave bruises and slammed his hips into mine brutally. I was moaning and crying out, hot tears streaming down my cheeks at how much pleasure I was feeling from Mark and Tyler.  
"So fuckin' hot, squeezing me so tight... God, I'm so close!"  
Mark grunted out the last part and snaked one hand around my hip to slide down my belly and rubbed his fingers over my sensitive clit.  
I swore and yelled around Tyler's cock, Mark's fingers sending pulses of electricity throughout my body.  
The vibrations from my yelling caused Tyler to jerk his hips forward harder, making my jaw open even further to take his cock.  
"Fuck, I'm gonna- Can I?-"  
He looked down into my eyes with his lust-blown dark blue ones, a needy plea shining desperately.  
I nodded as much as my head would allow while still working my tongue around his dick. His thrusts became quicker, and he shouted when he finally came, moaning and panting loudly.  
I pulled back so only half his dick was in my mouth, enough to let me taste his cum. It was tangy, with a salt-citrus flavor, and I loved how it felt spilling over my tongue and down my throat.  
I couldn't get enough of it, so when he finally pulled his cock from my mouth, I whined in protest and smeared it all over my swollen pink lips. The sight caused him to grunt and his dick to twitch.  
Mark was watching Tyler cum in my mouth, I felt his grip on my hips somehow become even harder, breaking the skin with his nails in some places, his thrusts more desperate and primal.  
"Fuckin' hell Tyler!" Mark practically snarled, his dick pulsing almost painfully inside me.  
His fingers were rubbing over my clit with even more pressure, and suddenly his hand on my hip was released, moving instead to slid between my breasts and reached up to grip my throat.  
He pulled me up into a position of my back against his chest, still pounding his cock into me. I rolled my head back onto his shoulder and he sunk his teeth deeply into the side of my neck under my ear.  
I tried to moan, turned on even more by his hand on my throat, but it came out more of a wheeze because of the pressure.  
"Fuck! Mark- Oh god, oh shit- please! I'm so close-"  
My words were coming out as pathetic breathless pleas and I loved how at his mercy I was. He began grunting with every thrust now, his pace sped up to the point of shaking the bed, even with Tyler still knelt at the headboard. Mark slammed in a few more times before I felt his huge cock pulse heavily inside me, the condom filling up with his cum.  
I felt a small pang of wishing the condom wasn't there, but it was gone as soon as it appeared because he was thrusting through his orgasm. His jaw tightened the bite on my neck, breaking the skin. I felt the tiniest trickle of blood pool in my collar bone and I cried out with Tyler's cum still dripping from my lips.  
"Fuck- Daddy!"  
My voice cracked and came out in wheezing pants after the word left my mouth, and I came hard around Mark's dick, squeezing and tightening my muscles, white and black stars blurring in my vision from the wild ecstasy coursing through my body. 

~~~~~~

Mark loosened his grip around my throat and slid his hand down to gently massage at my breasts, making me moan softly, my voice completely shot for the night. His hand that was rubbing hard at my clit now softly massaged the sensitive bundle of nerves.  
"Mmmf." I managed to sigh contently at his actions, closing my eyes and rolling my head slightly on his shoulder.  
"That's it, deep breaths." His voice was deep and soothing.  
Mark's arms held me firmly against his chest, his muscles warm as he inhaled slowly, syncing our breathing to bring us calmly down from our highs. He pulled his cock out of my body gently, but I still whimpered at the loss.  
"Shh shh, it's okay. Tyler, I need to clean up."  
Tyler moved on his knees towards me so Mark could unwrap his arms and softly leaned me forward onto Tyler.  
"I gotcha baby girl." I could feel Tyler's soft velvet voice through his chest, a comforting feeling that made me feel even more euphoria. I  
wrapped my hands around his neck and played with the soft curls of his hair at the base of his neck, but even that took up too much of the little energy I had left. I focused instead on Tyler's breathing and listened to his steady heartbeat.  
Mark got up off the bed quickly, peeling the condom off and finding a clean washcloth to bring back to us.  
I felt his weight return to the bed and gently the warm cloth was pressed and rubbed between my legs. I gasped softly, and Tyler gently began rubbing soothing circles at the dip of my lower back.  
Mark then moved to clean off Tyler's now soft dick and then cleaned off himself.  
When he was done, he set the washcloth on the floor among the small piles of clothes and ran his hands down my legs to unzip the tall black boots I'd managed to keep on all night. He slipped them off me nice and easy, leaning them on the floor against one of the wooden nightstands.  
"Thank you Mark." I mumbled softly from the side of my mouth, since my face was pressing against Tyler's chest.  
Tyler picked me up against his chest and stood up next to the head of the mattress. Mark took the hint and pulled back the comforter enough for Tyler to climb in. He gently settled me on my right side, spooning warmly around my back and softly nestling his head on top of mine.  
Mark turned off the small bedside lamp that had been on, the moonlight now only peeking through a crack in the gray curtains.  
He pulled back the corner of the comforter on his side and slid snuggly against the front of me, brushing my hair out of my eyes. I licked my lips and smiled at still tasting Tyler's cum.  
"Oh shit, I forgot to ask if you wanted me to-"  
I shushed Mark by leaning in and kissing him, letting my tongue tease and give Mark a taste of the tangy addiction. He moaned softly in appreciation.  
"Didn't want y'to." My words slurred together tiredly, but I was half smirking at him in the dark, and he could tell. I yawned softly, feeling one of Tyler's arms wrap around my waist and nuzzled my head into Mark's soft hair, his face half using the pillow and half using my chest to fall asleep on.  
I felt a warm fuzzy feeling flood my body, like golden light was flowing through my veins, and I knew that I didn't want to fall asleep in anyone else's arms except for these two.


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after the club, and my what a way to wake up!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a hot minute since I updated this!!! February turned out to be really stressful. But hey, March is also going to be stressful but busy in a good way!!  
> I've got big ideas for this fic, trust in me!!!  
> Enjoy this little chapter though <3  
> Let me know what you think in comments too!!

That night, I had gotten some of the best sleep in what felt like a long time.  
My dreams were filled with the patterns of deep space and explosions of stars; colors that I didn't remember existed or had never seen flooding together in such magnificent beauty were flashing through my mind. It looked like Nirvana all around me, and in my dream when I looked down at my body, the hickies and bruises appeared luminescent and sparkling with galaxy patterns, each one throbbed slightly because of the glorious pain they caused to be put there. In my dream, I smiled and laughed at the feeling, whereas in real life I was unknowingly quietly moaning and making the softest little whimpers of pleasure. 

~~~~~~

Slowly, my body came down from it's dreamscape and returned to the physical world. The blanket was a perfect soft plush against my bare skin, the sheets smooth and shaping perfectly to my body.  
I nuzzled my face into the plump pillow and breathed in deeply, the scent fresh like soap but also a masculine musk and a tinge of the tangy smell of cum.  
'Mmm Tyler...'  
I thought to myself, licking my lips and finding the taste faintly there. I mewed and stirred my hips, feeling Tyler's warm strong arms still holding me in place against him.  
A soft grunt left his lips, he pulled me even closer against his chest and kissed the back of my exposed neck, my hair tossed above me and scattered on the pillow. I fluttered my eyes open at the feel of his warm lips on my skin and felt a small pang of sadness at the absence of Mark from the bed.  
I reached my arms forward and smoothed them over the indent that was fading where Mark's body had laid last night, bittersweetness taking me as I felt how it was directly next to me.  
I turned in Tyler's arms to face him, his blue eyes half-open in sleepiness and a lazy smile on his chiseled face.  
"Good morning beautiful."  
He droned in a deep octave and gently cupped my jaw, pulling us closer and kissing me slowly. His lips were soft and slow at first, but the contact sent sparks down my skin that caused me to encourage him to go farther.  
I ran one hand through his curly hair and gently scratched my nails over his scalp, causing him to sigh in appreciation against my mouth.  
He teased his tongue against my bottom lip and tugged at it between his teeth, causing me to whine and retaliate with my own tongue sliding against his.  
I pulled myself against his body and rolled a bit until I was on top of Tyler, wrapping my arms around his neck, my breasts now pressing against his firm chest.  
I kissed him hotly and let my tongue dominate over his from this position before breaking the kiss to stare deeply into his eyes.  
We both panted a little, catching our breath and smiling to each other as I blushed soft pink in my face.  
Tyler's blue eyes were now darker, like a deep sparkling navy sea, his pupils blown wide with morning arousal. His gaze flicks between my parted pink mouth and the gentle rise of my breasts pushing against him as I breathe.  
I can feel his excitement nudging next to my thighs, I roll my hips and let it brush closer to my sex, a sigh escaping us in sync.  
Tyler tried to grind his hips up against mine, rubbing between my thighs with wonderful friction, creating heat to build and a small moan to escape me.  
I smirked and clucked my tongue in a mock disapproving tone.  
"Ah, ah, ah!" I teasingly lifted my hips to hover a little away from his, earning a pout from him.  
I leaned down and breathed over his ear, nibbling around the shell and tugging the lobe between my teeth.  
"Now," I purred lowly, "it is my turn to mark you..."  
Tyler's eyes widened in curious hunger, just before I kissed feather lightly from under his ear to the joint of his jaw.  
I kitten licked at his jaw and nuzzled my way across his neck, loving the small deep noises he was making in response.  
I ghosted my lips over the junction where his neck met his shoulder for a few moments, before suddenly sinking my teeth into his skin, tasting the musky salt flavor and sucking hard, greedily.

"Shit!"  
Tyler gasped quickly and yelled, slapping my ass hard and gripping the now-red flesh tightly, causing me to whimper around his skin in my mouth.  
I licked and worried at the skin for a few moments more, before unclenching my jaw and releasing with a loud *pop*!  
I looked down at the now dark red mark surrounded by my teeth indents. Satisfied with the first, I kissed it softly and let my lips wander further up his neck to right under his jawline.  
I let my fingers run through his hair and tangle into it as I latched onto his skin again, sucking hard repeatedly.  
"Mmf fuck! Huhhh."  
Tyler groaned, now letting both of his hands grip my ass and knead the flesh hungrily. He smacked over the first red hand-print, causing me to bite harder on his neck and break the skin.  
Tyler inhaled sharply through clenched teeth and smacked my other cheek to leave a red mark.  
I sucked harder at this spot, licking up the tiny droplets of blood, causing him to dig his nails into the flesh of my ass and jiggle it aggressively in his palms.  
I unclenched my jaw again and popped off his neck, breathlessly admiring this spot that was a deep purple with indents of my where my teeth had broken through. I slid my tongue over the now tender flesh, feeling where the skin dipped from my teeth, and kissed it lightly.  
I leaned my head to face Tyler again, he was now panting and blushing red, his eyes almost black at how blown the pupils had become.  
I smirked down at him and tugged his bottom lip, worrying at it not at all gently, loving the tiny whine I got out of him.  
I released his lip, now swollen and red from my relentless sucking.  
I kissed down the other side of his neck and left less-aggressive marks here and there, dark pink and red hickeys appearing in the path of my mouth.  
With every mark, Tyler arched his back off the bed, earning me smack after smack to the ass.

By the time I was satisfied with how many of my marks littered his shoulders and neck, I was hovering over his chest on shaking thighs from the stings on my ass and he was panting hard with red flushed cheeks.  
I sucked my bottom lip into my mouth, smirking as I swiveled my hips down to press against his, gasping at Tyler's hot erection rubbing against my clit. He groaned, looking up into my eyes, pleading with a sparkle of lust.  
I slid my hot core over the length of his dick, my juices coating and mixing with precum on his pulsing dick.  
"Real big boy aren't you?"  
I moaned with a smile down at him.  
"I fit in your mouth last night didn't I?" He panted back, trying to hold my hips steady and slide himself into my tight snatch.  
I whimpered at the memory of him filling my mouth and his sweet tangy cum.  
"Y-yesssss."  
I drew out the word and groaned, teasing his tip at my hot entrance.  
Tyler leaned his head up and whispered hotly into the shell of my ear.  
"Then baby, let me see if I'll fit here too."

I whined and looked around quickly, fumbling and reaching for a small box on the bedside table, taking out a condom and ripping it open with my teeth. Tyler smirked, impressed by my skill. I blushed as I reached between our bodies and rolled the rubber along the length of his huge cock, anticipation building as my hand barely fit around his girth.  
I lifted my hand and placed both of them on either side of Tyler's head, pushing my hips back and forth, letting my arousal slide and drip all over his throbbing dick.  
Tyler caught on, placing one hand in a hard grip on my hip and used the other to stroke himself a few times before holding his cock steady and guiding it to slide slowly into my pussy.  
"O-ohh fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck!"  
My voice was high, cracking, and breathless, still recovering from last night's screaming. Tyler felt ever bigger slowly making his way into me, stretching and gently asking my body to let him in. I could feel every inch of him until his balls were nestled against my stinging ass.  
"Goddamn, you're even tighter than I thought."  
He said between pants.  
We held still for a few moments, Tyler letting my body adjust to his size.

I felt my muscles slowly get used to his cock, gently bringing my breathing back to normal and began shallowly bouncing myself in little movements on top of him.  
Tyler's eyes traveled up and down my body, taking their time to stare at every curve and watched the slow motions my body made through my movements.  
I rotated my hips in slow circles, feeling his dick throb inside me and moaned softly.  
"Gonna move for me big boy- Fuck!"  
My question was cut off as Tyler smacked my ass with both hands hard and gripped it tightly, thrusting up into me, making me yelp.  
I threw my head back, my hair falling over my shoulders and arched my back, bouncing with Tyler's grip on his huge cock.  
I tangled one hand into Tyler's brown curls and tugged, staring deeper into his eyes with animalistic need.  
"Harder."  
I whispered to him daringly.  
It earned me a loud slap on the ass.  
"What was that baby girl?"  
I heard this not from Tyler, but from Mark's voice.  
I whimpered and looked behind me where in the doorway, Mark was standing and staring at the scene before him with dark brown eyes, smirking.  
"Harder!"  
I croaked louder, breath picking up and Tyler's pace now pounding into me with his dick exactly how I asked for it.  
"Oh god. M-mmmmf!"  
I moaned, biting my bottom lip, my eyes only leaving Mark's to watch his hand move to stroke at his own hardening dick.  
I whined breathlessly and loudly, bouncing on Tyler's cock and tugging his hair.  
I looked up from Mark's dick and met his gaze again.  
"M-mark c-can I-"  
I moaned loudly as Tyler thrusted and hit my sweet spot, my vision going fuzzy for a second.  
"Can you what sweetheart?"  
Mark cooed in a deep voice, walking up to the side of the bed.  
"C-can I taste you this t-time?"  
I managed to ask between panting and moaning.  
Mark chuckled and ran a hand through my hair, tugging my head up sharply to look him better in the chocolate eyes. He leaned so his mouth was right next to my ear, his voice dropping to an almost sinister tone.  
"Is that any way to ask for it?"  
His voice made me moan loudly, voice cracking and my body now shaking and bouncing steadily on Tyler's cock.  
Mark's eyes flicked to meet Tyler's, where he gave a quick nod and suddenly Tyler slowed down his pace to agonizingly gentle while Mark got onto the bed and knelt behind me, his hands reaching around and pinching hard at my nipples.  
"O-ohh fuck. Why'd you stop. Oh god, please don't stop."  
I mewed and whimpered between panting, pushing forward into Mark's hands.  
"Ask nicer than that."  
Tyler suggested gasping, his hands running up and down my sides softly, keeping me from trying to pick the pace back up again.  
"Beg for it."  
Mark practically spit, his hands roughly handling my breasts, his breath hot on my neck as he bit down hard on my shoulder.  
My voice cracked as I softly shrieked and leaned my head back on his shoulder.  
"Please. G-god please can I t-taste your cock in my mouth?"  
I inhaled sharply as he twisted his head slightly while still biting my flesh.  
I turned my head to look him in the eyes, and asked him in a small whimper:  
"Please daddy can I suck your dick?"

Tyler swore loudly underneath me and slammed my hips down onto his hard, earning a cry from me and forcing Mark to release his teeth from my shoulder. He drew a little blood, but I didn't care.  
Tyler slammed my hips to collide with his a few more times, causing me to scream myself hoarse.  
Mark put a hand on Tyler's hip, making him pause thrusting immediately, and gripped my sides hard.  
Mark lifted me off of Tyler's dick, the sudden emptiness almost making me cry, tears welling in my eyes. 

Mark turned me around to face him and slid Tyler's cock slowly back into my tight core.  
I cried out and panted at the same time as Tyler, a small tear spilling down my cheek.  
Mark noticed and brushed it away with the back of his knuckles. He cupped my face in his hands and looked deeply into my eyes.  
"You okay with this?"  
He asked me in the softest, most gentle voice that felt like clouds were softly gliding on my skin.  
I tilted my head into his warm strong hands and smiled.  
"Yes," I gently murmured, "I really want this."  
I leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his lips. His mouth curled into a smile against mine. 

He broke the kiss and watched me bounce a few times on Tyler's cock before tugging my hair, directing me to bend forward and teasingly lick at the head of Mark's dick.  
"That's better."  
His tone was back to the deep dominating octave, but he groaned in appreciation when I slipped the head in my mouth and swirled my tongue around the head.  
His taste was musky and almost had a sweet chase to it, like a crisp apple in the fall. Immediately I was addicted and greedily suckled at the precum leaking from his head.  
The hand Mark had tangled in my hair gently began to guide my head in a bobbing pace, taking his cock further and further into my mouth.  
I moaned around his girth, able to take more of him into my mouth than Tyler, but Mark's thickness still made it a challenge. Eventually his tip hit the back of my throat, and I pushed a hand on his hip to let him know. He nodded, and pulled out to gently push back in.  
"Guhhh such a good girl, isn't she Tyler?"  
Mark purred the words to Tyler, the hand not tangled in your hair petting your cheek, feeling his bulge in your mouth causing him to shiver.  
"S-such a pretty girl."  
Tyler droned, running his fingers down my sides to my ass and smacking it again for good measure.  
I whimpered around Mark, the vibrations making his dick twitch on my tongue and causing his hips to thrust hard into my mouth, making my eyes water.  
I sucked at Mark harder, moving my tongue on the underside of his cock and moaning at how full I felt with both Mark and Tyler.  
"Fuckkkk," Tyler groaned out, "She's so tight Mark, she's squeezing me so- Fuck!"  
Tyler picked up his pace and slammed into me even harder, causing me to scream out around Mark's dick.  
"Goddamn!" Mark grunted out. "Your mouth is so pretty like that, around daddy's cock-" he cut himself off with a groan and tugged my head forward hard. 

I felt the heat in my core building quickly and my arousal was dripping onto Tyler's thighs as he continued to stretch my muscles with his thick cock.  
I pulled back on Mark's dick and stroked him with one hand, the other planted firmly on the mattress, shaking a little from the bed moving.  
"M-mark I-I'm gonna-"  
He nodded and cut my off by pushing his cock back into my mouth, the word 'come' just a vibration around his girth.  
"I want us to come together."  
Mark growled out, locking eyes with Tyler, who nodded his head.  
"I'm so close- shit- just a little more."  
Both Mark and Tyler somehow picked up the paces, their thrusts syncing and adding another level of sensation to my own building orgasm.  
The sound of skin slapping against skin, the smell of their manly musk, and the feeling of being so full from these two was enough to push me over the edge.  
I reached forward and grabbed Mark's ass hard, pulling him as deep as I could take his cock at the same time as I squeezed down hard around Tyler.  
I screamed and felt my orgasm practically rip through my body, the feeling of melted gold spread through my veins and spilled out tightly around Tyler dick.  
"Oh fuck, oh god!"  
Tyler thrusted three more times before holding my hips air tight against his and riding out his own orgasm, groaning loudly, his body shaking. I could feel his hot cum pulsing through the condom.  
Mark was looking over my shoulder, watching Tyler's face as he came.  
His hands flew to my face and held it still, thrusting into my mouth roughly before stilling his hips. His cum spilled over my tonguw, tasting fresh with that hint of sweet apple.  
I continued to suck and swallow at his cum like my life depended on it, pushing on his thighs until his cock head popped out of my mouth and I was smearing his cum over my swollen pink lips.  
"Now that's a pretty sight."  
Mark's voice rumbled a bit coming down from his high and catching his breath.  
I let my tongue slip over my lips, brushing against his softening cock, and savored the taste of his cum.  
Wickedly I smiled and leaned back until I was laying on Tyler's chest. He was still panting coming down from his orgasm too.  
In this position, I carefully and reluctantly pulled off of Tyler's cock, and turned my head to face him.  
"You've got to taste this Tyler."  
I murmured, barely audible from all of our activities. I pressed my mouth to Tyler's to share the addictive flavor. He parted his lips, our tongues gently swirling together.  
"Mmmm."  
He groaned against my mouth, softly massaging my breasts. We made out for a few more moments before I rolled off of Tyler and onto the sheets where Mark had been sleeping last night.  
Tyler and Mark both let their eyes wander over my body in what appeared to be a loving way  
Mark started chuckling and shaking his head.  
"I get up to make coffee for not 10 minutes and you guys started round two without me..." He trailed off, fake pouting when he made eye contact with you.  
I smirked and beckoned him to crawl to me and let me spoon him.  
He eagerly crawled over and curled his body around mine, his body warm and muscles strong against my back.  
I was tired again from what had just happened, but just before I slipped back into sleep I heard Tyler laugh and say  
"I promise for round three we'll wait for you, deal?"


	3. Freshen Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our lovely Space Nerd is waking up again after her wild and passionate Thursday night! But this time, in the beginning, she wakes up alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit it has been MORE than quite a hot second since I updated this story!  
> I am, SO SORRY it has only had the two chapters up so far!!!  
> I promise, I really do have good ideas in store for this fanfiction (which I want to emphasize heavily, this is JUST fanfiction, completely unreal, and JUST a story that I use as an outlet for creative and kinky ideas. I respectfully love Teamiplier and do hope to meet them someday!)   
> A N Y W A Y S,   
> Hi! I really missed writing, especially for this story, and I do hope to have updates more often for you guys!  
> Chapter 3 will probably be super vanilla and fluffy, but also cute! Mostly filler and very descriptive of the morning after, and we also see another character introduced!

"Mng- Mark didn't you say that you had started making coffee a little bit ago?"  
Tyler was softly murmuring in a deep voice, and scratched the hair at the base of Mark's neck to gently get his attention.  
Mark mumbled half-asleep something about "M'keeping her warmmmm" and "she feels softtt, d'nt wnna gettup."  
Tyler smiled softly and looked between the half-asleep Mark and the fully asleep beautiful nerd, drooling peacefully into the pillow case her head was sharing with Tyler.  
"C'mon Mark," Tyler oh-so carefully unwound himself from holding her against his chest, and heard a soft whimper of protest. Tyler pushed back my hair softly and feather lightly kissed my forehead, "We need to make breakfast, from all the energy we used last night." Tyler whispered, feeling a rush of heat, his cock twitching at the thought.  
At the mention of food, Mark perked his head up slowly, and reluctantly but cautiously pulled himself from the warm tangle of limbs and out from under the covers.   
He stared at my mess of tangled hair and soft, warm skin, and felt a deep tugging in his chest that told him there was something very special about her.   
Tyler sat up and pushed himself to his feet, carefully tucking the blanket back down to keep the warmth between the sheets.   
"Let her sleep more, she looks peaceful."  
Mark nodded and followed Tyler to go freshen up.  
"Save water and shower together?"

~~~~~~

I could feel myself slowly waking up for the second time this morning, sunlight softly streaming just a little brighter through the now half-open curtains in the bedroom.  
My hair was a mess of little tangles here and there, spilling onto the pillows and shining slightly as the sun was creeping higher and threatened to shine right in my eyes if I did not wake up fast enough for it.   
'Typical, not even the sun wants me to sleep in later than I already have.' I smirked to myself, and felt the soreness of my jaw, and that's when the realization hit of why the bones were popping so loudly in my mouth this morning when I lifted my head and yawned. Glimpses of a strong, muscled body slowly caressing my body and pushing a hard dick into my mouth flashed behind my eyelids and I softly let my fingers run over my swollen lips, remembering the taste.   
I blushed a soft pink color in my cheeks, not in a way of being ashamed, but in a way that made me feel a warm melting feeling inside, as well as a strong desire to be filled up again.   
'Already?,' I thought to myself, 'God yes, it was incredible.'  
Nuzzling into the pillows and sheets, I inhaled deeply the intoxicating aftermath of sex, and sweat, and the faint freshness of laundry soap.  
After breathing in deeply and clinging to the comfort of the bed, I sat up slowly, pushing my hair out of my eyes and gently stretching my arms, hearing my body waking up slowly with little pops and creaks of my bones.  
I realized with a small amount of confusion and pride that I had not woken up in a panic or an anxious mess, even though I was waking up in a strange bedroom, in a strange house.  
But soon after those thoughts, I also processed that I had woken up in a strangers bed, the second time, completely alone.   
A small twinge of worry tugged through my chest, but subsided slightly when I found a slip of paper placed on the pillow next to the one I had been sleeping on.

'Good morning beautiful,

Mark and I needed to get up to the kitchen to make sure the coffee he'd started brewing earlier did not spill over and make a mess.   
If you would like, across the hall is the bathroom, feel free to use any of the soaps and gels.  
We will be making breakfast down in the kitchen when you are ready to come join us.   
-Tyler and Mark.

P.S. - cute drool on the pillow.'

I felt my face grow pink and looked down to notice the small place where I had, indeed, drooled into their pillowcase. I laughed softly to myself, and turned my head back to the note. On the blanket next to the pillow was another little slip of paper, on top of a large folded red and black Deadpool t-shirt, and a pair of pink and black boxer shorts. 

'The shorts are from Mark, the shirt is from me. I hope they're comfy. :) -Tyler'

I placed both notes carefully on the bedside table and pulled myself out from under the warm covers, shivering slightly, completely naked. I picked up the shorts and shirt, noticing that they felt very soft and fresh, and walked cautiously to the doorway.   
Peaking out into the hallway, the aroma of breakfast foods pleasantly awakened my senses. Seeing that the hall was empty, I stepped onto the hardwood and into the doorway of the bathroom.  
It was a nice large room, with soft silver, and ocean blue, and cream colors covering the walls and the cold tile beneath my feet. There was a tall claw-foot white porcelain bathtub, that looked inviting perhaps for another time. Across from the bathtub stood a wide gray-tiled shower with glass walls and a movable shower-head.   
There were still small droplets of water running down the insides of the glass, and the round mirror above the sink in the middle of the room was still clouded over from the steam of a recent shower.  
I placed the shirt and shorts on the dry safety on top of the closed toilet lid. I easily found two dry, soft towels and placed them on the towel rings near the shower door.   
Carefully, I pulled open the tall glass door and turned on the hot water, slowly stepping into the spray and letting out a deep sigh of relief as it ran over my skin.

~~~~~~

"You guys went to check out that new club last night? WITHOUT ME?"  
Ethan was sitting up at the counter, sipping his coffee, fake-yelling but authentically pouting as Mark and Tyler worked in tandem through the kitchen, making breakfast.  
"In our defense, you were streaming Dream Daddy live right around the time we left the house." Tyler defended, cracking eggs into a large bowl.   
Mark made a grunt-whine noise and turned from rummaging through his cupboards to face Ethan with a look of disbelief. Pushing his glasses up his nose and pouting, he thumped a flour-covered hand to his heart.  
"I THOUGHT TYLER AND I WERE YOUR DREAM DADDIES BLUE BOY!" Mark cried in false agony, coughing slightly as a small flour cloud had gotten into his mouth.   
Tyler snickered and started whisking eggs together. "Tythan 4ever omfg xD lawl." He exclaimed in a loud and angst-y voice.   
Ethan was mid-sip on his hot coffee and ended up choking slightly as Mark wheezed, bending over and slapping his knees, laughing deeply from his chest.   
Wiping his mouth and blushing crimson all the way to his ears, Ethan found his voice again.  
"Oh come on, you both know that my Dream Daddy is Damien in the game, he's such a sweetheart!"  
Tyler set down the bowl of beaten eggs and slid gracefully around the counter to whisper directly into the shell of Ethan's ear.   
" 'in the game' ." He chuckled lowly and felt Ethan shiver slightly as he stepped back into the kitchen.  
Ethan proceeded to mumble something about "none of my friends are straight ..." and "came here for breakfast, not blue balls and a boner..."  
"Well, next time you guys go to the club, I want to go! I hear it's got epic screens and lights and sound!"   
Tyler jumped and smacked his head on the top of the cupboard and Mark laughed again, flour and pepper spilling slightly on the kitchen tiles.  
"Oh yeah," Tyler said between catching his breath and rubbing the back of his head, "The interior has an amazing sound system, and the dance floor-"  
Ethan was waving his hands and making loud noises. "DON'T TELL ME, DON'T TELL ME- I want to be surprised!"   
Tyler locked eyes with Mark, both of their eyes going wide with a knowing look. Mark got an ice pack out of the freezer and handed it to Tyler to press against the back of his head.  
"Thanks."  
"No problem, hope it helps with your big swollen head." Mark wiggled his eyebrows and opened the oven to check on the soon-to-be fluffy breakfast biscuits. Tyler blushed a soft pink and smiled despite the pain at the back of his skull.   
In the silence besides the sizzling contents of the skillet on the stove and the occasional sips of coffee Ethan and Mark were taking from large mugs, the soft noise of the shower running upstairs became noticeable. Ethan raised an eyebrow and stared curiously over the rim of his cup from Tyler to Mark.  
"Is there something else that happened after the club last night?" Ethan scooted forward in the tall chair and leaned forward on his elbows, cocking his head.   
Mark busied himself with turning off the stove top and putting on the oven mitts to take out the two trays of hot golden biscuits. Tyler had set down the ice pack and picked up the bowl of eggs, pouring them into a hot frying pan and scrambled them, quickly sprinkling cheese over the top. Mark was stirring the white gravy on the stove and carefully adding the sausage. Ethan was squirming in his seat and becoming impatient.  
"Sudden silence? Really guys? COME ONNNNNNN, something happened, what happened?!?"  
Tyler stirred the now cheesy eggs with skill and focus, keeping them fluffy and just the right amount of gooey.  
The sounds of the final touches being placed on the breakfast foods was now the only noise.   
Mark opened another cupboard and carefully set down a stack of plates. He turned to face Ethan with a smug smile on his face.   
"Sounds like the shower stopped running."

~~~~~~

The water pressure from the shower head was exactly what my body needed after last night. Salty sweat, and the musk of sleeping in the same sheets we rolled in last night were satisfyingly washing down the drain in a swirl of bubbles and hot steam.   
I didn't even mind that I was using Mark and Tyler's shower soap for men, it foamed between my fingers and my skin, the scent strong and fresh, like a crisp mountain spring.  
Once my hair was scrubbed and a thoroughly rinsed and tangled mess, I turned off the hot water and let myself stand in the steam, breathing deeply. This was a technique I had learned from a few vocal coaches, and since I had done quite a bit of yelling and screaming last night, gently breathing in the aftermath of a shower would help them recover.  
I stepped onto the squishy bathmat and wrapped a towel around my body. I bent over, letting my hair hang down and wrapped it up snugly in the other towel to help it dry.  
I walked over to the sink and looked at my foggy reflection in the round mirror. Doing so caused me to wonder if last night and this morning have all been one incredibly realistic, and possibly lucid dream. Thoughts began to race through my mind.   
'Oh god what if someone slipped something into my drink... What if I fell into a coma and this is the safe haven my mind has created... What if I fell into a wormhole and this is just another dimension... What if these men are crazy and won't let me leave... '   
My hands were shaking slightly, and my stomach turned slightly. I knew that I was being ridiculous, it was probably just the after-nerves of doing something wild that I had never experienced before.  
Turning on the cold faucet of the sink, I cupped my hands together and splashed cold water over my cheeks. I closed my eyes, and gently splashed cold water from my forehead down to my eyes, rubbing softly to bring myself out of my own head.  
'Please relax,' I thought, 'They have given you clothes to wear and left you sweet notes, you'll be just fine.'  
I found a small fluffy towel and dried off my face, feeling even more refreshed. Letting the towel around me drop to the floor, I pulled on the shorts that Mark had let me borrow. They were soft, and loose fitting, but were incredibly soft and comfortable. I smiled as I reached up to pull at the towel on my head and bent down again as it started to fall off. My hair was still damp and tangled, but felt smooth and smelled much better than sweat. Flipping my hair and standing back in an upright position, I reached for the shirt that Tyler had laid out and pulled it over my head it. It was also very big against my frame, as Tyler was much taller than I am, but it smelled like a masculine cologne and fresh soap, and I was instantly comforted.   
I could feel myself already becoming attached to these articles of clothing, but I shook the thought from my mind as I hung up the wet towels to dry. Looking around the bathroom and making sure that I did not leave any slippery mess of water, I cautiously opened the bathroom door and stepped once more into the hallway.

 

~~~~~~

In the hallway, I was once again met with the strong aroma of breakfast foods being prepared down in the kitchen.   
My stomach gurgled lightly and I nodded to myself in agreement. I walked towards the direction of the tantalizing smell and found myself at the top of a beautiful wooden staircase. From the stairs, I could hear the various noises of dishes clanking together and cupboards being opened. I was also able to recognize the two voices from last night, but there was also a third voice that I had not heard before.  
I tilted my head curiously, my thoughts once again roaming with possibilities.  
'I'm sure if they wanted to privately talk, they'd have left you another note...'  
After standing on the stairs for a few more moments, the voices seemed to go quiet. My stomach made another noise of protest that my body needed food, so I decided to shove the little bit of anxiety aside and walk into the kitchen.  
I got to the bottom of the stairs and walked down a short hallway. There was more sunlight shining through sliding glass doors, with hardwood floor inside that led to a beautiful deck with a view of the city of Los Angeles.   
As I rounded the corner, I was face to face with a man who looked to be about my age sitting up at the counter across from the stove in the kitchen. He had bright blue hair, with darker hair on the sides of his head, and soft pale skin. His eyes were a bright blue-gray and he had a knowing-goofy smirk on his face behind a coffee cup that seemed a bit too big for his hand.   
He was currently staring at Mark and Tyler, who were currently plating the breakfast foods they had just made; scrambled cheesy eggs, fluffy biscuits were stacked up in a sort of pyramid on a plate, and a large bowl of hot sausage gravy. Both of their back's were to me, and the man with blue hair seemed somewhat frustrated as he set down his coffee.  
"So someone's up in the shower, and you're not going to tell me who it is?"  
I heard a chuckle from Tyler and a small puff of flour came from Mark when he snorted softly.

"I think I can introduce myself, don't you?"

Tyler turned around and smiled warmly at seeing his t-shirt be just a little too big on me.  
"Good morning, we were just about to set up the table outside."  
Mark was lifting two cartons of orange juice out of the fridge when his head popped up and he grinned at seeing me in his shorts.  
"Ah, she's awake! I love the wet hair look, was the shower nice?"  
I nodded, smiling, trying to keep the talking to a bit of a minimum for now. I turned to look at the man with blue hair and his eyes had gotten much wider. He was not shy about letting his gaze travel up and down my body, and even though the clothes were incredibly baggy, he seemed to like what he could see.  
Blinking a few times and seeming to come back to reality, he shook his head slightly and ran his hands through his thick blue hair.  
"R-right, of course! It's nice to meet you, my name is Ethan!" His voice had gotten louder, maybe even a little nervous? I smiled at his charm, he was goofy and cute.  
"I'm friends with Mark and Tyler, we work together!" Ethan smiled proudly, "I come over sometimes for direct collabs with Mark and Tyler, and also to mooch breakfast."  
I laughed softly and that seemed to ease his nerves.  
Tyler called to us from the sliding glass door.   
"Breakfast is ready guys!"  
Ethan hopped down from the bar stool and picked up his coffee cup. I followed him towards the outside table area.  
"Have you known Mark or Tyler very long?"  
I blushed hotly a soft pink color and took the seat between Tyler and Mark.  
"Nope."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!  
> I hope it was not too boring!   
> If you have any comments or ideas or questions, I love reading comments!  
> More chapters to come, I promise <3


End file.
